Meeting Again
by jae maknae
Summary: LETS HAVE A SLEEPOVER! shouted Botan. Have an inside look at all of the craziness when you add several new characters into the Yu Yu Hakusho mix!
1. Chapter 1: And you are?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

My first story! Be Nice plz!

MeEtInG aGaIn

FLASHBACK

A little girl walked up to her friend. This Friend? His name was Minamino Shuichi.

"Sorry Shuichi." said the little girl.

"For what?" was his reply.

"I have to move.."..

"oh..."

"Make me a promise! If we ever meet again we'll be friends!"

"Okay!" He said with a bright smile on his childish face.

"I know you kept it from me...i know you are a demon..." said the little girl and then the girl ran into the night ... 

END SUCKY FLASHBACK

Name: Kurota Ayumi

Looks: Wavy Black hair and Grayish/Purple eyes. Hair usually in a bun.

Height: 5'3 1/2

Age!4

Personality: A semi-cheerful, average girl with a nasty temper...more will be revealed later...

Ayumi just transferred to Sariyashiki Jr. High and Kurama transferred there because of Koenma.

StOrY sTaRt

As Ayumi was walking to her new class she happened to bump into a certain redhead. When he saw who bumped into him, he knew who it was in a second. 'That little girl I played with...isn't so little anymore...' thought Kurama. Even if HE noticed, Ayumi didn't.

"Sorry! I am kinda new here and I wasn't paying attention..." said Ayumi nervously. Kurama just smiled and introduced himself.

"My name is Minamino Shuichi."

"Minamino Shuichi? That sounds familiar..." said Ayumi. 'She forgot me?' "Anyways, my name is Kurota Ayumi. Nice to meet you!" said Ayumi, with a slightly timid smile on her face. Kurama just smlied again. The two of you go inside the classroom and the teacher introduces the both of you.

"This is Minamino Shuichi and Kurota Ayumi." After he said 'Ayumi' was said, the class was in an uproar. Everyone started taling at once about the new students.

"Hey he's cute." said some random girl.

"I know! So hot!" said another random girl.

"Hey, she's cute!" said some random guy.

"I know! So adorable!" said another random guy.

Then, the girls (minus Keiko and Ayumi) started blushing because of Kurama and the guys (minus Kurama and Yusuke) started drooling because of Ayumi. The guys( minus Yusuke and Kuwabara) sent envious looks at Kurama for standing so close to Ayumi and the girls(minus Keiko) sent murderous glanced at Ayumi for standing so close to Kurama. Ayumi laughed nervously and Kurama looked indifferent. The teacher gave Ayumi and Kurama random seats and Ayumi ended up sitting next to Keiko and Kurama next to Yusuke. Kurama and Ayumi didn't bother to listen to listen to the teacher because they already know what the teacher is...teaching. Kay...4 periods later. Its lunchtime! Ayumi happened to have every class with Keiko and they ended up being good friends. Keiko filled Ayumi in on everything and they headed to the lunchroom. The guys were already there. And guess what? They were talking about Ayumi.

GuYs CoNvO

"Hey, that new girl in our class is a cutie!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Hey, what happened to Yukina?" asked Yusuke.

"That Ayumi girl may be a cutie, but Yukina is the only one for me!" said Kuwabara, while blushing.

Choosing to ignore Kuwabara, he turned to face Kurama. "Hey Kurama, you alright? You seem abit spaced out." asked Yusuke.

Kurama gave a reassuring smile and went back to lala land.

'Hn.'

"Hiei, why are you using telepathy now?" asked Kurama.

'That new girl, something is weird about her.'

"What's weird about her?" asked Kuwabara.

'The girl is strong, i can tell, but she has no aura.' 

The guys started thinking about it and went into deep thought.

BaCk To ThE gIrLs 

Keiko and Ayumi just arrived and found two girls waving at them.

"Kei-chan!" shouted a girl with long blondish/brown locks and pretty blue eyes. Keiko ushered Ayumi to the two girls.

"Ayumi, this is Hiryuu Tatsuko." said Keiko,while pointing to the brown haired girl. "And this is Hiryuu Hatoko." said Keiko, while pointing to the girl with black hair purple highlights, and pretty amethyst colored eyes. (Thanks for letting me use your oc's, sailormars5194!)

"Hi!" said Tatsuko, very cheerfully.

"Um...Hi..." said Ayumi, a bit creeped out.

Hatoko rolled her eyes at Tatsuko and said "Hello." Meeting the other sister's gaze, Ayumi smiled and said "Hello." Ayumi scanned the room and her eyes flickered over to the guys tables. That didn't go unnoticed by Hatoko.

"So...what do you think is so interesting about that table?" asked Hatoko.

"Huh? Oh nothing..." said Ayumi with a nervous smile on her face.

Tatsuko rolled her eyes and said "Don't mind her. Told you people think you're intimidating." Hatoko just 'hmphed' and continued to eat her bento.

"I'll be right back!" said Ayumi. Ayumi ran over to the guys table.

"Tell Hiei I said 'Hi', okay?" said Ayumi, who went behind Yusuke. The guys jumped.

"You know Hiei?!?!"asked Yusuke.

Ayumi nodded and said, "Jaganshi Hiei, currently a b-class demon. Was known for 'Dragon of the darkness flame' in the dark tournamentt. Can't leave this city because of your criminal records." They all looked at Ayumi weirdly. Suddenly the guys started to ask many questions at once, all along the lines of," How do you know that?" Ayumi was about to answer but Tatsuko suddenly called her back to the table. "Well...talk to you guys later!" said Ayumi and then dashed off. Ayumi left the guys in shock. They quickly returned to normal just as the bell rang.

"If I don't get to class on time, Keiko will kill me!" said Yusuke.

The school day went by quickly. After school the Yu Yu gang, Hatoko, Tatsuko, Ayumi, and Keiko met up with a familiar blue haired lady.

"Hey, Botan!" said Ayumi

"You know her too?!?!" shouted Yusuke, afterwards getting a whack from Keiko for being so impolite.

"Of course she knows me silly! She's known me since she was a little girl!"said Botan.

"Hi Botan." chorused Hatoko and Tatsuko.

"I say 'Hi' to Botan and I get interrogated. What about them?" asked Ayumi, irritated.

Tatsuko laughed slightly and said, "Don't worry! We were interrogated at first too!"

"Anyway, I am here on spirit world business." said Botan.

"Why are you telling them then?" asked Kuwabara, pointing at Keiko, Tatsuko, Hatoko, and Ayumi.

"Well...Keiko already knows about the spirit world, so no harm there, Tatsuko,Hatoko, and Ayumi...Koenma ordered me to bring them with us." Kuwabara sighed and Botan made a portal.

At SpIrIt WoRlD

"What's up Binky Breath?" shouted Yusuke.

Koenma coughed and he started to talk. "Ahem. You guys are here because I need you 7 to participate in a tournament."

"Wait 7? There is only...me, Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei...so 4!" said Kurama.

"And Hatoko, Tatsuko, and Ayumi." said Koenma.

"What??? B-but they're girls!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Bad move!" chorused Botan and Koenma. Kuwabara turned around and found very pissed off Hatoko, Ayumi, and Tatsuko.

"What's wrong with girls fighting in a tournament?" shouted the three girls.

"N-nothing!" stuttered Kuwabara.

"Good."

"Anyways...since Hatoko, Ayumi, and Tatsuko are going to be fighting in a tournament with the boys...does that mean they are on Team Urameshi?" asked Keiko curiously.

They're eyes grew big and they started to shout all at once.

"Shut up! You WILL work together! Like it or not, Ayumi, Hatoko, and Tatsuko are on Team Urameshi now!" shouted Koenma. They all grumbled.

"Anyway, what's the mission?" asked Kurama.

"You 7 have to enter a tournament called 'Heaven's Dance' to meet a sponsor. However, to meet this sponser, you have to place in the top three.

"Sounds easy enough." said Yusuke.

"She is an important person to all 4 worlds.( Heaven, Hell, Spirit World, Nether World.)" said Koenma.

"What is her name?" asked Hatoko.

"Ryuuzaki Shizuka."

"I knew it." mumbled Hatoko.

"Anyways...I suggest bonding as a team for today...just to get to know each other." said Koenma, shooing them out of his office. They went into the den.

"So...what can you do?" asked Yusuke, curious.

"Um...I am not really sure..." replied Ayumi.

"Weak." mumbled Hiei.

"Well...I guess we just have to train you!" said Yusuke, with a mischievious smirk on his face. "What about you two?"

"Well...I am a psychic, meaning all that good stuff. Telling the future, reading minds, levitation...anything the word psychic emplies really. And...I control the elements darkness and fire. Um...My powers are stronger at night...and I can summon any weapon at will. I am also handy with a sword...My powers are a bit...unstable..." said Hatoko.

"My turn. I have the power of song, meaning if I sing I can make people do things...things along the lines of controlling things I guess...I also control the elements light and wind. My powers are stronger in the morning. I can also make barriers.I like using a bow and arrows." said Tatsuko cheerfully.

"And if you think MY powers are unstable, you should see TATSUKO in action."

"SHUT UP! Oh...one more thing...I am the princess of the sun." (The powers aren't the same as sailormars5194's, who is my cousin btw and has let me use her oc's as I wish.Well...I can't kill them off...or else she would kill ME...)

"Making Hatoko the princess of the moon?" asked Ayumi. Hatoko nodded.

"There is sonething we can do together though!" said Tatsuko.

"What's that?" asked Keiko curiously.

"We can control time, and revive the dead...at a cost though..." Everybody looked at Hatoko and Tatsuko weirdly. Especially Tatsuko...they had no idea how she could say that so easily...and cheerfully...

"Ahem. What about Ayumi...is there anything you have been able to do or did you cause anything on accident?" asked Hatoko

"Well...there is that one time when I...got cut and when I touched it, it healed automatically...and that time when I screamed, there was this hole thing that appeared under me and I ended up somewhere else...Um...I THINK that is it...oh! wait! There was this other time when I was running really fast to get away from someone and it turns out I ran a mile in 2 minutes..." said Ayumi.

"The power of healing, portals, and speed...interesting..." said Kurama.

"Well..we'll just have to wait and see if she has anymore hidden power in her." said Keiko.

"By the way, how do you guys know each other?" asked Ayumi curiously.

"Well, Hatoko and Tatsuko are sisters of course. When Hatoko transferred to Sarayashiki Jr.High, she met Kuwabara, Yusuke, and me."

"Okay...how does she now Kurama?"

"Oh..well, they are childhood friends. CLOSE childhood friends...if you get what I am saying..." said Tatsuko with humor evident in her voice and eyes.. Hatoko just growled and sent her dear sister a death glare( Hiei is not the only one who can do that!) Kurama blushed lightly.

"Ookies..." said Ayumi. Botan, who was out of the room until now, suddenly burst into the room.

"LETS HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" shouted Botan.

"What????" shouted everyone(even Hiei)

YuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakusho

Vote on the pairings, k?

Anyways, please review!

Constructive critism is welcomed! Just don't flame me for no reason!


	2. Chapter 2: Ruined Plans

So sorry that I haven't updated in a while…

Linh Linh thanks everyone that reviewed!

…Linh Linh ,myself of course, owns nothing…

Meeting Again

Chapter 2: Ruined Fun

_Recap-"LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" shouted Botan._

_"What????" shouted everyone (even Hiei)_

Story Start!!!

"Why?" asked Hatoko.

"Because Sleepovers are fun!" replied the hyperactive grim reaper.

"Oh wonderful…we got a grim reaper on crack…"muttered Hatoko.

"I am NOT on crack!" pouted Botan. "Anyways, let's have fun! We can play truth or dare, tell scary stories, watch movies, all sleep in one BIG ROOM, pull pranks…" said Botan, going on and on…and on…

"If we agree to do this, will you shut up?" asked Ayumi, getting tired of Botan's chattering.

"YES! OF COURSE!" shouted Botan. At that proposal, some people had agreed to do this easily…some not so easily…the only ones that did not were Hatoko and Hiei…

"Come on, Ha-chan!!!" whined Tsubasa.

"NO! The last time I played, I ended up being scarred for life!!! REMEMBER???" shouted Hatoko.

"…" Silence filled the room as Tsubasa donned a look of sheepishness.

"Hiei, PLAY!" commanded Ayumi. Just as he was going to sprint for it, Yusuke and Kuwabara dog piled on him.

"Come on short stuff, don't be such a wuss!" said Kuwabara.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" said Tsubasa. "Come ON, Ha-chan!!!" whined the sister of said person from before.

"If I get scarred in any way, I get to hurt all of you…" muttered Hatoko. "Fine."

Ayumi and Tsubasa cheered, huge grins spreading across their faces.

"Let's start! Whose house is the biggest?" asked Botan. Everyone then looked at Hatoko and Tsubasa.

"Damn…Having a lot of large training halls suck." muttered Hatoko.

"You guys can come over at…hmm…Nine o'clock!" said Tsubasa cheerfully.

"By the way…When you guys start to leave, you guys HAVE to help clean up…" said Hatoko.

"…What if we don't clean and just leave?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'll make it so that you would want to commit suicide and go to hell all over again 999 times…but let's just hope it doesn't come to that!" said Hatoko cheerfully. Everybody looked at the older Hiryuu weirdly, excluding Keiko…

Both of the Hiryuu twin's smiled and said their good-byes. After a while, the whole group dispersed and was getting ready for the sleepover.

:: The Hiryuu Home, 9:01 ::

Unsurprisingly, their first guest happened to be Botan…

The cheerful grim reaper flew into the dojo, cheering. She tackled Tsubasa, excited about everything.

She let out a merry laugh and then soon got distracted by Hatoko and Tsubasa's puppy, Mina, the Chihuahua.

One by one, the guests showed up and they were all forced into a training hall, where they would be spending the night.

"Okay everyone! Lets change into our jammies!" shouted Ayumi, already in her sleep wear.

A couple of violent throwing of books later, everyone was dressed and…well, they weren't dressed to impress…But, they were in pajama's, for crying out loud!

Yusuke, sporting a red hand print on his cheek, asked, "What now?"

"Well, we could always play a game…or tell spooky stories! Or even-" Botan was cut off by Ayumi when she suddenly raised her hand and shouted, "STORIES! SCARY STORIES!"

Hatoko smirked and asked, "All in favor of story-time?"

Most people smirked, laughed, or looked scared shit-less.

The loudest reaction came from none other than the Champion of the Dark Tournament himself. "Come on! Lets do this "story time" crap! I am ready to make some people so scared that they'll start crying." said Yusuke, an evil grin on his face.

Kuwabara, his face pale, asked, "Can't we do something else?"

2 seconds later, a loud, "NO!" was shouted, courtesy of Ayumi and Yusuke.

They had identical grins on and Yusuke shouted, "I'll start!"

Ayumi ran to turn the lights off while people got in a circle.

Somehow, weirdly enough, Yusuke had gotten a flashlight and was using to his advantage.

He turned it on and shined part of it on his face. He sneered and asked in his creepiest voice, _"Where should I start?"_

"Just start the damned story Urameshi." growled Kuwabara.

"Can't you see that is what I am doing?" retorted Yusuke, his voice back to normal. He coughed and glared, beginning his tale_. '__He never paid much attention to the neighbors living in his city block until the day the pretty middle-aged widow moved in two doors down from him. She was plump and dark with sparkling eyes, and she always wore dark gloves on her hands, even indoors. _

_He went out of his way to meet her, and they often "bumped" into each other in the street and stood talking. One day, as she brushed the hair back from her forehead, he caught a glimpse of gold under the glove on her right arm. When he asked her about it, she grinned coquettishly and told him that she had lost one hand a few years back and now wore a golden hand in its place. In that moment, a terrible lust woke in his heart - not to possess the lady herself, but to possess the solid gold hand that she wore under her long black gloves. _

_He courted the widow with every stratagem known to him; flowers, trips to the theater, gifts, compliments. And he won her heart. Within a month, they were standing in front of a minister, promising to love one another until death parted them. Within another month, he was a widower and had buried his ailing wife in the local cemetery - without her golden hand. It had been so easy. A slow poison, administered daily to resemble a wasting disease. No one - not his wife, not the family doctor, not their neighbors - suspected murder. And the night after the funeral, he slept with the golden hand under his pillow. _

_It was a dark night. Clouds covered the moon, and the wind was whistling down the chimney and rattling the shutters of the town house. He was deeply asleep when the door to his room slammed open with a loud bang and a wild wind whipped around the room, scattering papers and books and clothing and table coverings every which way. He sat up, startled by the sudden noise, and his pulse began to pound when he saw a greenish-white light bobbing slowly into the room. Before his eyes, the light slowly grew larger, taking on the shape of his dead wife. She was missing one arm. "Where is my golden hand?" she moaned, her dark eyes blazing with red fire. "Give me my golden hand!" _

_He tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry with fear that he could only make soft gasping noises. The glowing phantom moved closer to him, her once-lovely face twisted into a hideous green mask. "You stole my life and you stole my hand. Give me back my golden hand!" the dead wife howled. The noise rose higher and higher, and the phantom pulsed with a strident green light that smote his eyes, making them water. _

_He cowered back against his pillows, and the hard shape of the golden hand pressed against his back. And then he felt the golden hand twitch underneath him as the mangled green phantom that had been his wife swooped down upon him, pressing his face against the pillow in a suffocating green cloud. He tried to scream, but it was cut off suddenly by a terrible pressure against his throat, cutting off his breath. The world went black. _

_The next morning, when the housemaid came into the room with her master's morning cup of tea, she found him lying dead on the floor, with the golden hand clutched around his throat._

At the end of the story, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan's faces were pale.

However, most people weren't intimidated by the story.

"Come ON, Urameshi! You call that a scary story?" asked Hatoko, turning the lights back on. 

"Psh. I'd like to see YOU do any better." retorted Yusuke.

"I CAN and I WILL." said Hatoko, taking the challenge.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the floorboards started to creak.

"What is going on?" wondered Keiko. The moment the sentence left her lips, the lights flickered once more and then they broke, shattering into pieces and leaving the gang in the dark. Literally.

"What the hell?" cursed Hatoko.

Someone was heard walking through the house and an unfamiliar spiritual energy filled their senses. The gang tensed and awaited for something. Anything.

The door creaked open slowly, and it revealed…

Chapter 2: End

Can you guess what it is?

Maybe you can influence what it is, if I like your guess…

Read and Review!

Thanks!


End file.
